Anna Is Away
by Yunny
Summary: Anna se ha ido, Yoh esta muy deprimido y Tamao como nueva prometida intenta ayudarlo, pero Yoh no puedo olvidarse de Anna---MINI SONG FIC


+++++ _**Anna Is Away **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Es un song Fic, la cancion es "Laura no esta" de Nek, en este caso "Anna no esta"_

_**Nota: **lo que esta entre ** es la cancion._

  
+++++++++ +++++++++++++

**Anna no esta, Anna se fue**, aun no entiendo porque.

Cuando por fin la relación entre ella y Yoh estaba tomando forma, se habían dicho lo que sentían el uno por el otro y estuvieron felices de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero... cuando por fin consumaron su relación, todo fue mal. Anna se volvió mas fría con Yoh, no permitía que la tocara, Yoh cada vez estaba peor ¿Había hecho algo? no entendía porque Anna lo castigaba quitándole su cariño.

Hasta que un día **Anna se escapo de su vida**, se marcho, sin despedirse, sin dejar una nota, nada. 

Pasaron tres años desde su marcha, a pesar de sus quejas y su desacuerdo, Kino le puso otra prometida, Tamao Tamamura. 

Intentando cumplir con su deber de prometida se mudo a casa de Yoh para poder estar con el, aunque este ultimo parecía estar en otro lugar. Siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto, casi no comía y ya no tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, siempre tenia una expresión de tristeza. A Tamao le dolía verlo en ese estado, ella lo quería mucho, esa noche ella se armo de valor y estaba decidida a cuidar a Yoh.

Entro, el se percato de su presencia pero hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada sentado junto a la ventana.

-Tamao: Joven Yoh...

Intento abrazarlo en vano, ya que el la aparto, lagrimas llenaron los ojos de la joven.

-Tamao: ¿P-Porque? -sollozaba- ¿Porque la amas a pesar de todo? ¿Porque no puedes olvidarla? ella ya no esta... yo si...

Yoh la miro "**Y tu que si estas, preguntas, ¿Porque la amo a pesar de las heridas**"

-Yoh: **Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo** -comenzó a hablar mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar al techo- **No consigo olvidar** **El beso de su cuerpo** -esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro, pero Tamao lo escucho.

-Tamao: Joven Yoh...-Se levanto y le agarro la cara y lo miro con amor- ya no esta...ahora....déjeme quererle-se inclino para besarlo.

Al rozar sus labios el cerro los ojos, intento corresponderle al beso pero era inútil, no podía dejar de pensar en Anna y rompió el beso de manera violenta. 

-Yoh: **Anna no esta**, **Eso lo sé**-comenzó mientras se levantaba-**Y no la encontrare en tu piel** -miro a la chica, que lo siguió mirando con ternura- **Es enfermizo, sabes que no quisiera besarte a ti pensando en ella**

Tamao se levanto y cogió una de las manos de Yoh.

-Tamao: **Esta noche inventare una tregua** **Ya, no pienses más**te haré **Olvidar su ausencia**

Yoh la miro confundido y luego soltó la mano, ella suspiro algo cansada y decidió salir de la habitación.

-Yoh: Tamao....**yo solo no me basto** -comenzó mientras lagrimas amenazaban en salir- **Quédate** **Lléname su espacio** -susurro.

Tamao se acerco a el hasta quedar enfrente y lo abrazo con ternura, el se aferró a ella mientras caía en un llanto de lagrimas amargas.

-Yoh: **Anna, se fue** **No dijo adiós, dejando rota mi pasión** -decía mientras lloraba. - **Anna....quizás ya me olvido** tal vez...**otro rozo su corazón**, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, Anna...Anna... **Yo solo se decir su nombre** **No recuerdo ni siquiera el mío** **Pero... no puedo olvidarla** **Por mas que intento escaparme ella está....**

Yoh, lloró, lloro mucho tiempo, cuando por fin parecía que se había calmado, Tamao cogió valor y le acaricio la mejilla para después levantarle la cabeza para mirarlo. Con sus manos le limpio algunas lagrimas y le sonrió con ternura y acerco su rostro al de el, volviendo a besar, diciendo en el beso, que ella no le importaba, que ella solo quería cuidarlo, que la dejara hacerlo.

Yoh dolido se dejo querer en ese momento y abrazo a Tamao por la cintura correspondiéndole al beso, pero no tardo mucho en llegar el recuerdo de Anna que lo atormentaba y se separo de Tamao, le soltó la cintura y miro hacia el suelo.

-Yoh: Tamao esto no esta bien yo...**Unas horas jugaré a quererte** **Pero cuando vuelva amanecer** **Me..**

-Tamao: **..perderás para siempre**-completo y lo abrazo- no importa.... déjame quererte, déjame intentar cuidarte. -Yoh la tamo de los brazos y la separo.

-Yoh: Por mucho que me abraces, me beses... **no encontrare en tu abrazo** **el sabor, que los sueños que Anna me robó** -se giro para quedar despaldas- **el sabor**....**De los besos que Anna, me robó** 

Los ojos de Tamao se llenaron de lagrimas ¿Porque no dejaba que lo cuidara?, ella lo quería y no lo quería ver sufrir, resignada, salió de la habitación.

-Yoh: **Me robó** -dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **¿Que puedo decir? escuche la canción y se me ocurrió el fic xD. soy fan total del Yoh x Anna, así que no había a liar a Yoh con Tamao xDD, además no creo que nadie le hubiera echo gracia XP. El fic termina aquí, pero se varia gente quiere puedo poner un epilogo o algo ^_^.

Y por si lee esto alguien que siga mis fics, si los voy a seguir, todos, solo que a veces cuesta que llegue una inspiración ^^

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? dejen Reviews ^^


End file.
